1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device, a method for controlling the same, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to a display device for detecting an On Screen Display (OSD) overlaid on an image in an image section satisfying a predetermined condition, a method for controlling the same, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
With the prevalence of a television (TV) and the development of a smart phone and mobile communication, a rate of receiving and viewing a broadcast and a content through a charged cable service or internet network has increased greatly as compared with a rate of receiving and viewing a terrestrial broadcast through a TV tuner. In addition, with the recent development of a smart TV, it became possible to provide a program recommendation service based on a user's viewing history.
In this case, a broadcast content is reproduced though a set-top box. A TV simply receives an image decoded in the set-top box, displays the received image in a screen, and reproduces audio. In this regard, in order to obtain information on an image which a user views currently, such as, a channel number, a channel name, a program name, and the like, the TV should be connected to a network. In addition, each content provider should collect and store forms of different OSDs in advance and update the OSDs continuously.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for automatically recognizing a form of an OSD in an image without receiving preliminary information on the form of the OSD from an external source.